


Прощание

by CommanderShally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Шерон кажется, что она вляпалась в какую-то очередную игру, затеянную Наташей.





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к [«Поздно»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198344).

Шерон заходит в свою квартиру и почти сразу же спотыкается. Кажется, на полу что-то лежит, но в темноте ей не видно, что именно. Она включает свет и обнаруживает небольшую дорожную сумку. Шерон кладет руку на кобуру — почти инстинктивно.

Она проходит в комнату, держа пистолет двумя руками, выставив его перед собой — и, оглядев комнату, раздраженно вздыхает и опускает оружие.

— Ты могла бы позвонить, — произносит Шерон.

У дальней стены, спрятавшись в тени шторы, стоит Наташа. Судя по ее виду, она снова пытается укрыться от внешнего мира — капюшон, кепка в руке, темные очки висят на вороте.

— И тогда бы мы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали, — Наташа выходит из своего «убежища» и садится на диван. Шерон кажется, что прошла целая вечность с того момента, как Наташа так просто сидела у нее в квартире. Хотя на самом деле всего полгода.

— Мне нужно переждать сутки, — произносит Наташа. — Завтра мы со Стивом и Сэмом отправляемся на юг.

Шерон едва удается сдержать все те вопросы, что так и пытаются вырваться из нее. Насколько на юг? Как у Стива дела? А Сэм разве не в Рафте должен сидеть? Почему Наташа приходит именно сюда?

— Где лежит запасное одеяло, ты знаешь, — Шерон уходит в спальню. Возможно, она немного не такой встречи ожидает — особенно после прошлого раза. Видимо, полгода назад она придумала себе слишком многое, и на самом деле ее общение с Наташей — всего лишь способ спрятать Черную Вдову от международного розыска.

Шерон снова думает о том, чтобы достать телефон и позвонить куда следует. Просто из вредности. И снова не делает этого. Не потому, что не может — она слишком рада видеть Наташу.

— Прости, что без предупреждения, — Наташа подходит почти бесшумно, оказывается сзади. Она тянет Шерон на себя, разворачивает к себе лицом. — Сама знаешь, что последние месяцы у меня выдались так себе.

Судя по тому, как Наташа выглядит — она существенно преуменьшает то, насколько тяжелыми были для нее эти полгода.

— Тебе снова нужна моя помощь, — Шерон уверена, что это так. Наташа проводит рукой по ее волосам, а потом поднимает взгляд и кивает.

— Покрасишь меня?

— Что? — Шерон кажется, что она ослышалась. — Ты ради этого сюда пришла?

— Нет, — Наташа улыбается ей, и Шерон становится легче. — Сейчас мысль пришла.

— Ты же знаешь, что я…

— Натуральная блондинка? — Наташа отступает назад и проходит мимо Шерон, внимательно изучая взглядом спальню. — Я помню, что написано в твоем досье, агент Картер.

Шерон кажется, что она вляпалась в какую-то очередную игру, затеянную Наташей. Предчувствие какого-то подвоха вспыхивает внутри и не дает ей покоя.

— Ты не вызовешь подозрения, если вдруг захочешь освежить свой блонд, — Наташа подходит к шторам и, аккуратно раздвигая, их смотрит на улицу. — Тот турецкий ресторан все еще работает?

Шерон сдается.

— С утра я схожу и куплю краску, — она стягивает с себя пиджак и садится на кровать. — Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня завтра выходной?

Наташа оказывается рядом, смотрит на Шерон почти не моргая.

— То, что мы полгода не виделись, не значит, что я перестала приглядывать за тобой.

Шерон надеется, что Наташа шутит. Ну что у нее больше других дел нет, кроме как следить за жизнью бывшего Агента 13.

— И вообще я пришла к тебе ради совсем других вещей, — Наташа тянется к Шерон и касается ее губ своими. Шерон думает, что ей это снится и вообще плотный график работы свел ее с ума. А потом… потом она пытается понять, что же такое могло произойти в жизни Наташи, что сейчас она целует ее. У этого прикосновения какой-то странный привкус, словно Наташа прощается, будто завтра мир схлопнется и ничего больше не будет иметь значения.

Шерон не знает, что сказать. Стоит ли вообще? Она тянет Наташу на себя, целует в ответ, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, и плевать на размышления, логику и здравый смысл. Она запускает пальцы в пока еще рыжие волосы Наташи и не хочет верить в то, что утро настанет…

Но оно приходит, неумолимо проскальзывая одинокой полоской света между штор, падая Шерон на лицо. Она просыпается, чувствуя, как рядом, едва слышно, но так спокойно дышит Наташа.

— Сколько времени? — не открывая глаз, спрашивает Шерон. Ей кажется, что стоит поднять веки — и иллюзия разрушится, ощущение абсолютного умиротворения и счастья превратится в пыль и размажется тонким слоем по жесткой реальности.

— Супермаркеты уже работают, — голос Наташи звучит очень близко. И кажется, ее левая нога лежит поперек коленей Шерон. — Пора.

Шерон садится и медленно позволяет себе окончательно проснуться. Она смотрит на Наташу, на то, как ее рыжие пряди огнем горят под одинокой полоской света, протянувшейся от окна, и идти за злополучной краской совсем не хочется. Вот бы раствориться в этом мгновении, раз и навсегда.

Наташа встает с кровати и, совершенно не стесняясь наготы, проходит к стулу, на котором висит один из коротеньких халатиков Шерон. Этот, кажется, расписан цветами сакуры.

— Я сварю нам кофе, — она затягивает пояс и подходит к Шерон. — Дело не ждет, агент Натуральная Блондинка.

Шерон почти чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу. Она поднимает взгляд на Наташу, и становится просто невыносимо горько от мысли, что все, ничего из произошедшего ночью, возможно, большее никогда не повторится. Просто потому что их дороги расходятся так же стремительно, как и пересеклись...

***

Шерон смотрит на лежащие на полу рыжие пряди, а потом на Наташу. Блондинкой она кажется совсем чужой, словно совсем другой человек, с которым Шерон не довелось познакомиться.

Кофта с капюшоном аккуратно складывается на дно дорожной сумки — Шерон наблюдает за тем, как Наташа собирается. Они обе по очереди поглядывают на часы — может, прося мироздание хоть на мгновение замедлить их ход. А может, наоборот, ускорить.

Шерон не понимает, как ее затянуло в эту странную историю с Наташей и почему выбираться из нее так сложно и так… не хочется.

— Передавай привет Стиву и Сэму, — Шерон не знает, что еще сказать. Кажется, что любые слова сейчас будут звучать неуместно.

— Обязательно, — Наташа закидывает на плечо сумку, еще раз смотрит на часы — уже достаточно поздно, на улице стемнело, и выходить теперь безопасно. Она делает шаг через порог.

— Наташа.

Они обе замирают, а Наташа разворачивается и встречается взглядом с Шерон.

— Я не прощаюсь, — произносит Шерон.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Наташа и, едва заметно улыбнувшись, исчезает в полумраке коридора.


End file.
